Contortiplicatus
by Kaana
Summary: Love at first sight isn't as simple as you might think. Zukaang, Jetko, and maybe a few side ships. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a longfic I'm writing for fun. It's really just something I wanted to do, but I figured I'd post it in case anyone else wanted a read. Also, I made a soundtrack for fun : P

( www.

youtube

.com

/watch?v=LjObRm9e81Y&feature=BFa&list=PL1ilG_nTvfZAL8hl-mrC6pqQo3pLOCkDX&index=1

without the spaces.)

Working on a third chapter.

He was just another face in a city of strangers. He liked it, the anonymity. He had moved for it, burying his past under a new apartment, a new job, a new Zuko. The past year had given him enough distance that there were nights he didn't miss his old life. He knew he was better off now, and his uncle knew to remind him of that. Eventually he'd return to college, but if there's one thing he learned, it was that your present well being can't be sacrificed for your future. Still, he couldn't help the familiar pangs of jealousy when students came into the teashop. Focusing on a deep breath of steeping herbs was usually enough to calm him, but today it wouldn't work.

"Hey! Sparky!"

"Hey, Toph." Zuko looked up from the dishes, knowing how dazed his response sounded.

"You ever meet my friends Sokka and Aang?" A sharp jab of her thumb indicated the two grinning boys next to her.

"No," was all he could muster, still dazed, but for a different reason, "I'm Zuko." He eagerly offered his hand to the boy with tattoos, his silver eyes smiling up at Zuko's.

"I'm Aang," Zuko's had was clasped by an arrowed one, "It's very nice to meet you, Zuko!"

"Sokka." The darker skinned boy shook Zuko's hand, as well, the sleeve of his tight blue t-shirt tugging a bit. "And might I say this is a pretty nice place your uncle's got here, Zuko. Nice choice, Toph."

"Uh, thanks. He… worked really hard. He has a serious passion for… well, tea." Stupid. Zuko knew he sounded stupid. He wasn't used to strangers knowing anything about him, and he hadn't been able to form an intelligent thought since he saw Aang.

"I told you! There's a reason I come here all the time." Toph rolled her eyes at Sokka. "Well, we should go sit. When you get a chance, come take our order, ok Zuko?"

"Yeah, sure." Zuko affirmed, watching as they walked to a window table. He'd never felt this way before. Aang's hand was warm, and his sincere smile made Zuko's chest tingle. He watched the animated boy talk to his friends for a few minutes, something graceful and precise about his movements, his orange shirt lightly hugging his lean frame. Zuko was suddenly anxious to take their order. He had taken thousands of orders, but suddenly forgot what he was supposed to say. Seized by nerves he could not calm, he approached the table.

"I'm telling ya, Sokka, Haru likes Katara. They're going to date soon, so you might as well deal with it. I know, I'm good at reading people." Toph said.

"Yeah, right, you can't read!" Sokka's retort was met with a swift punch in the arm. Sokka's mental discomfort worsened by physical discomfort, he nursed his arm and scowled at Toph, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"To be fair, you did make fun of her blindness." Aang offered. "But, uh, hey, Zuko." Aang was clearly trying to shift their focus.

"Everything ok? I can come back." Zuko tried not to look only at Aang.

"No, it's fine. Sokka's just a chronic moron. Tragic, I know, but we get by." Toph smirked and Sokka mumbled in protest.

"Ok, well, would you like some, uh, tea?" Zuko felt his face grow hot from his stammering.

"I'll have earl grey, please. Oh, and you don't happen to have any hunan pork, do you?" Sokka seemed overly hopeful.

"No, sorry, we don't serve food. Toph, you'll want green again, right?" She nodded, so Zuko turned to Aang, "And how about you?"

"I'll have an oolong, please!" That bright smile again. This boy made Zuko feel like they had been friends for a lifetime.

"Ok, I'll be back."

"Oh! Wait! Um, I noticed you're not that busy right now, so if you want, you don't have to, but if you want you should come sit with us. I'll buy you a tea." Aang blurted out.

"Uh, sure. But I get free tea since my uncle is the owner." Zuko was staring at the three spirals on Aang's shirt, as he had lost the nerve to make eye contact again.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, anyway, hurry back!" Zuko thought he saw a blush on Aang's cheek as he turned to leave.

After Zuko was out of earshot, Toph laughed. "Oh, man, Twinkle Toes, I brought you here for tea, not to ask out my best friend!" More laughing.

"Toph, I'm almost 20, can you stop with the nicknames?" Aang purposely ignored her comment about Zuko. He could feel redness burning on his cheeks.

"Nope. You're too much fun to mess with, lover boy."

"Really, Aang?" Sokka raised an eyebrow at him. "You just broke up with my sister, and now you're jumping into the arms of a stranger? Classy, real classy."  
"I broke up with her over a year ago, and there's no jumping! Will you guys stop? I just wanted him to have tea with us. He seems… lonely." Aang insisted, knowing neither one of them believed him. But he did mean the last part. He had a strange urge to hold Zuko, like he had been deprived of affection and Aang wanted to give it to him.

"Whatever you say, but I've got a bad feeling about him. Just… be careful." Sokka advised.

"Hey! I know he can come off kind of angry and aloof, but under that tough exterior he's actually pretty nice." Toph snapped, irritated. "And he's my friend, so be nice to him, or else!" Sokka flinched when she made a fist.

"Don't worry, Sokka, she told me once that's how she shows affection." Zuko interjected, walking towards them. "Can I sit here?" He gestured to the empty seat beside Aang and the arrowed head nodded.

"So, Zuko, how do you know Toph?" Aang wanted to get as far away from the previous topic as possible, and prayed he wasn't still blushing.

"I came here once after running out on my parents." Toph replied before Zuko could answer. "His uncle gave me some very good advice, and it kinda became a regular thing. Then Zuko and I just started hanging out."

"Sounds sooo exciting. Please, go on." Sokka's sarcasm made Toph scowl.

"Anyway, Zuko, twinkles here goes to that university you've been eyeing. He's an art major."

The pang of jealousy was back in Zuko's stomach. "Oh, really? That's interesting."

"Yeah, I don't know if he's any good, but you two goody-goodies should get together and show each other your work." Toph smirked, and Aang blushed.

"So, you draw, too?" Aang smiled at Zuko. That smile made Zuko feel genuinely important.

"No, I write. But Toph's just messing with me, she knows I don't like to show people my work." Zuko made sure she got the message to back off.

"Oh, ok… I understand. I'm kind of the same way." Aang said, slightly disappointed.

"Well aren't you two just so mysterious and secret-like." Sokka rolled his eyes jokingly. "Real men keep their feelings to themselves and take it out on the battlefield, channeling all your pent up anger at your enemy!" Sokka made a few mock jabs at an invisible opponent.

"Uhhh..." Zuko was afraid he might be crazy.

"He's a quarterback for the football team. The "battlefield" is the football field. I warned you he was a moron." Toph rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, it gets pretty hairy out there, Miss Critic." Sokka narrowed his eyes at her.

"Whatever."

"So, Zuko," Aang piped up, "We're all getting together this Saturday. We're gonna go over to Sokka's house and then to the club. Wanna come?" This kid seemed excited about everything.

"Sure, I guess. But just so you know, I don't drink." Zuko's nerves tensed to think of dancing with Aang.

"That's ok, me neither! It'll be nice to have someone sober to hang out with." His smile eased Zuko, and suddenly he wished Aang's friends weren't there.

"Yeah, yeah, you two have fun being lame." Sokka joked. "Just so you know, Zuko, my sister Katara will be there, too. I think you'll like her, but you've gotta follow her rules."

"That's fine. I'll be there around…?" He realized no one had given him a time.

"Eight. And I'll text you the address. If you need picked up, just let me know." Aang said, handing Zuko his phone. Zuko almost couldn't remember his own number. "Great! So-"

"—Zuko! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need your help." No one had even noticed the old man approach the table. "We're too busy, and Jin is already taking too many customers."

Zuko looked around. He'd been so focused on Aang, he hadn't noticed how busy the teashop was now. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I guess I got distracted. Bye, guys. I'll see you Saturday?" Zuko was already standing next to his uncle.

"Yeah! See ya then." Aang replied.

Zuko's uncle grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. "Zuko, introduce me to your friends. I recognize the ever beautiful Toph, hello, my dear." He smiled and Toph returned it.

"Hello, Iroh."

"This is Aang and Sokka. I'm going to hang out with them on Saturday." Zuko felt awkward.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both. I'm sorry we have to make this so short, but you are welcome any time." Iroh said with a small bow, and he and Zuko walked away.

Aang could feel Sokka and Toph grinning at him as he watched the black haired boy go. "Ugh, what?" He scowled.

"'Oh, come dance with me, Zuko!'" Sokka mocked.

"Oh, give me your number, Zuko!'" Toph joined in and they both rocked with laughter.

Aang folded his arms. "Shut up, I don't sound like that."

"But you do, twinkles," Toph said between chuckles, "You were practically swooning."

"No I wasn't! I just like making new friends. He seems like a nice guy." Aang knew he wasn't being very discreet as he stole glances at Zuko as he worked. Even with the scar, the boy was beautiful, and Aang liked the way there was something direct and intense about his movements.

"Whatever you say, buddy. If you want my opinion, this weekend will be the perfect opportunity to get him drunk and make your move." Sokka offered.

"No one wants your opinion, bonehead, especially when it's a bad one." Toph said. "I think it's good that you found someone, Aang. I know sparky, and I get the feeling he likes you, too. Just be yourself and everything will work out."

"Thanks, Toph." Aang finished off his tea and fumbled with his wallet for his money. The other two followed suit.

"I just hope it's not too awkward with my sister there. You know, seeing as you just broke her heart!" Sokka said as they got up to leave.

"Sokka, for the last time, that was over a year ago and she broke up with me! There are no hard feelings. We've both moved on. Honestly, sometimes I feel like you were more invested in the relationship than either of us." Aang was sick of hearing about it.

"Yeah, and maybe that's why it didn't last!" Sokka accused.

Aang rolled his eyes, but stayed silent. It wasn't worth arguing over. Besides, he was too distracted. Zuko. His voice had a roughness about it, but his eyes were gentle. Those amber eyes captivated him. The jagged skin around his left eye didn't seem ugly to Aang, just a sign of strength. Aang wanted to know more about the scar, he wanted to hold Zuko and shower him with kisses, Aang wanted to make him happy. He just hoped Zuko felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zuko! Your roasted duck is ready!" Iroh's muffled voice called from the kitchen. The sweet smell of dinner made Zuko's stomach churn.  
"I'm not hungry!" Zuko shouted back through the bedroom door. He couldn't shake his anxiety. His gut wrenched, and the knot in his chest made it hard to breathe. Aang would be there soon. As comfortable as he felt around Aang, Zuko couldn't quell his nerves. The buzzer made his heart catch in his throat. "I've got it!" He yelled, scrambling into the hallway to the intercom. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's Aang. Can I come up?"

"Yeah! I mean, of course. I'll buzz you." Slightly embarrassed, Zuko pressed the button and waited for the knock at the door several minutes later. Feeling lightheaded and nauseous, he opened it to the familiar grin.

"Hi, Zuko! How've you been?" Aang's warming smile made Zuko feel a more at ease.

"Good. You know just working and, uh, stuff." Aang stepped past Zuko into the apartment. "Would you like something to eat? My uncle just made dinner." Zuko offered.

"Oh, no thanks! I just ate. Lets just go find something for you to wear." Aang beamed, looking around. "This is a really nice place."

"Thanks. Uh, my room is just in here." Zuko lead Aang inside. "You can go through my closet if you want. And thanks for offering to help, I've never been to a club."

Aang was already milling through the hangers. "Why not? They're a lot of fun! You get to dance and meet new people and it's nice to go out with your friends."

"It just never seemed that appealing to me, I guess." Zuko blushed a bit. "My ex used to try to drag me out, but I never wanted to."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to go with us." Aang turned and tossed a few shirts at Zuko, who caught them on his head with a grunt of surprise. Aang snickered to himself. "At the very least, you'll have fun hanging out with your friends. But if it does get too boring for you, I promise we can leave." Aang smiled and turned back to the closet. Zuko's heart was racing. He had been excited to go out with Aang and his friends, but going somewhere alone with him would be ten times better. Zuko began to debate if he should just feign boredom at the club even if he enjoyed it.

"That sounds good." Zuko said, catching a pair of jeans.

"Alright, now lets see em." Aang made his way over to Zuko.

"Uh, you're just going to stand there?"

"Unless you need my help dressing," Aang said with a laugh. "Don't be so shy, we're both boys. Now put on the shirts so I can tell which ones the best."

Silently grateful Aang had only chosen one pair of pants, Zuko began changing. He deliberately faced the bed when changing his pants, which he tried to do as quickly as possible in the hope that Aang wouldn't notice how pale his legs were. It didn't cross his mind that the tattooed boy might want to see them. Aang hoped he wasn't blushing. He watched as Zuko's briefs tugged where his thighs met his hip, watched the muscles in his legs ripple slightly as he bent. Unfortunately, Zuko's foot snagged on the jeans as he was pulling them up. As he began to topple, Aang reached out to grab him. Because he was lighter than Zuko, he just ended up falling too. After forcing himself to roll off Zuko's soft back, embarrassment struck Aang.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He blurted, waving his hands in defense against the anticipated anger.

Zuko rolled over and pulled up his pants in one hasty motion. "No, no, it's ok. I pulled you down." He chuckled a little and looked at the boy on his bed. "Really, it's ok."

Aang smiled back into those amber eyes, not even noticing he was drifting closer. Zuko felt like Aang's were pulling him in, making his fingers numb with nerves. Aang's light kiss swept away Zuko's anxiety. He gently held the back of Aang's head, kissing back with increasing force. He could tell by the way Aang tugged his hair that the younger boy's desire matched his own. Zuko bit the boy's lip, producing a breathy moan that heated Zuko's blood. He moved aggressively on top of Aang, playfully flicking his tongue into the other boy's mouth. While Aang still maintained a grip on the dark hair, he couldn't stop his other hand from roaming down Zuko's chest and clawing gently at his back, pulling him closer. Aang's soft but firm touch fueled the hunger in Zuko. He shifted to the side to nibble on Aang's ear, lightly brushing his teeth on the lobe. More throaty moans relayed Aang's pleasure, and Zuko felt as if they egged him on. Trailing small kisses and gentle bites across Aang's neck, Zuko tried to keep his hand steady as it moved down Aang's chest. Firmly pressing his fingers into Aang as he went, Zuko's hand moved to the top of the boy's pants. He paused for a moment, rubbing his hand back and forth along Aang's stomach with unbearable anticipation, before he pushed his hand in. Almost immediately, Aang grabbed Zuko's arm and drew away.

"W-wait. We should stop." Aang was clearly fighting back his desire.

"Why?" Zuko brushed Aang's ear with his fingertips, hoping to ease the boy's tension.

"Because I normally don't move this fast. It makes me uncomfortable." Aang was trying his best to ignore Zuko's touch, so he let his hand fall to Aang's on the bed.

"Ok, that's fine." Fighting the urge to press Aang a little more, Zuko dropped the subject and pushed away his frustration. He smiled at the blushing boy.

Aang returned it and pecked Zuko one last time. "Thanks."

"Yeah. I mean, uh…" Still trying to calm his blood, Zuko struggled to change the topic. "So anyway, what do you think?" Zuko pulled a bit at the bottom of his dark red shirt, a little embarrassed by his awkwardness.

Aang tried to make his hesitation look like observation. "Oh, yeah, don't think we need to try on any of the other shirts. This one's great!" He immediately regretted the words when Zuko smiled and stood up. He wanted to stay in the room a little longer, watching Zuko's porcelain skin as he changed shirts. But Zuko was already heading towards the hallway, so Aang followed. He hoped Zuko wasn't too frustrated with him, and hoped he was still interested. Zuko created a fire in Aang he'd never felt before, and he wanted to keep it going.


End file.
